Fifty shades of continuation
by arrelmai
Summary: I couldn't let go of the characters from the fifty shades trilogy, so I decided to take my own spin of the continuation of the story. This takes place after the trilogy and Christian and Ana are expecting Theodore. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ana s POV _  
I m lying in bed contemplating whether or not to get up. It s Sunday and I have slept in, it s almost 11 o clock.. It's very unlike me to sleep this long.. And very unlike Christian to let me. He usually wakes me by running his fingertips up and down my spine or another body part of mine.  
I hear him now, just outside the door to our bedroom. I decide to fake sleep, cause I'm not yet ready to leave my warm cocoon.  
He opens the door and walk with quiet and determined steps towards me. He leans down and kisses me temple.

"_Mrs. Grey, are you ever going to join the land of the living?_" .." _hmmm_" is all I can master to say. He chuckles at my response and lies down beside me on his side of the bed. I nuzzle up against him, and tilt my head so I can see his face. "_good morning baby_" ,  
"_good morning Ana, did you sleep well?_" ,  
"_yes, but why didn t you wake me?_"  
"_You just looked so peaceful and I had to take care of some work anyway, but you're awake now and you need to eat_ ." And with that, he drags me from the bed to the kitchen, holding my hand as we go.

"_Have you eaten I ask him, when we get to the kitchen._" He shakes his head in response.  
_"would you like an omelet?_" , "_yes please_" .

After we have finished our breakfast, I'm standing at the sink cleaning our dishes. Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper. When I m almost done with the dishes, I feel his long arms enveloping be from behind, and he rests his hands on my barely still flat stomach. He continue caressing my stomach while kissing my neck and inhaling the scent there.  
"_You feel so good, what did I do to get so lucky? I love you so much Ana_" I lean back against him, tilting my head to the give him better access. "_hmmm, I love you too Christian_" He grabs me by the waist and turns me around. His mouth comes fast against mine, his tongue invading my mouth. And I moan in response. I put my hands around his neck and pull him towards me to deepen the kiss. Our tongues find each other and his hips grind against mine. And the dishes are soon forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I noticed that the previous chapter ended up as on big mass of words, even though it wasn't intended. I will try to figure out to maintain the original lay out, because THAT just didn't work? .. Anyhow felt like uploading another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ana's POV:**

In the aftermath of our hot lovemaking, we are lying in each other s arms on the kitchen floor. I m in total bliss, making patterns with the tip of my finger on his chest and enjoying the warmth coming from my husband s body. _"Don't go to work tomorrow he says after a while of silence."_  
This isn't the first time he has edged his concern about me working. He thinks I should stay at home during the pregnancy, so not to exhaust myself.  
I have tried to explain to him that most pregnant women go to work, and there's no danger in doing so. But being my fifty shades of course he doesn't agree, and wants to protect me from nonexistent dangers.

"_I have to, it s my job. And the work won t do itself_."  
"_But, you don t have to work. I ll take care of you. You know I'm fully capable of supporting us financially._" That's kind of an understatement..

"_Yes. But it isn't really the financial part that I'm worried about. It's my sanity. I will get bored being at home for 9 months. And knowing you, you won't be satisfied with only 9 months._" He sighs at my reasoning. This isn't the first time he's heard this and I think he knows I'm right, even though he won't admit it.

He begins to move and is soon standing above me, reaching for my hand.  
"_Come, as much as I d like to lay naked with you for the rest of the day, I have some documents I have to look over before tomorrow_." I give him my hand, blushing slightly at his comment.

** 4 days later:**

Lately I have really been feeling the effects of pregnancy on my body. I'm almost 3 months along now and I feel tired all the time. At work today I had to run to the bathroom during the lunch break, 'cause I was suddenly hit by the awful smell of eggs, and my gag reflexes went wild. I didn't tell Christian, because I'm sure he will use this as an argument for me to stop work, or at least take a couple of days off and I really don't want to do that.

When I got home from work today, Christian still hadn t come home because he had a late meeting. And secretly I was kind of glad I had time to compose myself, before seeing him. I had taken a bath to relax and had now dried off and was standing naked in front of the full length mirror in our bedroom. It's hard to believe that little Blip is growing inside me. I stand with my side to the mirror to get a better look at my stomach from the side. I rub it gently._ My_ _little miracle, how are you in there?_  
Suddenly the door opens and Christian walks in. _How did I not notice the elevator arriving?_

_"Good evening Mrs. Grey_" he smirks. His beautiful gray eyes not wandering from my naked body one bit.  
I'm stunned in silence, I just hadn t expecting him to catch me in watching myself naked in the mirror.  
"_Hi_" I'm able to choke out. My face must be scarlet.  
"_What are you doing_" , he says while slipping of his jacket and opening the top button of his shirt.  
"_uhm, just.. you know.. drying off"_ I smile weakly  
_"hmm, you re a mighty fine sight Mrs. Grey_" his eyes full of lust as he approaches me.  
And once again I spend the night making sweet love with my sexy husband. So much for a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, I think I'm obsessed.. I just can't stop writing. I really should stop and do my homework.. naarh, who am i kidding, this is so much more exciting!  
I know that the chapters are kind of short, and believe me when I say that I'm trying to improve it. (is this one better in length?) :)  
I would really like you guys' input.. is this going to slow?, am I sticking to the characters?, where would you like this story to go? I would really appreciate it :)**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I'm too hot. I'm wrapped in limps of Christian, my wonderful, caring, sexy husband Christian. And even though I feel hot I can live with it. I stretched my head to se the alarm on the bedside table.. hmm, 7.05, it's time for me to get up. Christian is still sleeping heavily, he must be exhausted by last night.. and I'm rewarded with memorys of last night.

_Christian is hovering over me on the bed, just looking at me, adoring my body with his intense gaze. I start to wiggle under him, to let him know that I want him. That I need him. And he understands my plea. _

_He lips trace my body ooh so tenderly. Behind my ear, down my throat, on my breast. He stops there to suck gently on each of my nipples. A moan escapes my lips and I can feel him smile against my skin. "You're so impatient Mrs. Grey"_

_He's right. I can't stand putting it off any longer and I wrap my legs around his hips, trying to pull him towards me. I find his belt with my hands and undo it, and I quickly undo his zipper as well. I push his trousers and his boxer briefs off with my feet, wanting him to be inside me fast. And he complies..._

Slowly make my way out from under Christians body without waking him. I stand there beside our bed and take a look at my husband. I could look at him all day. The thin white sheets only partly covering his muscular naked body. He breaths heavily and he looks peaceful with his sexy just-fucked hair.

I quitely go to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror above the sink. My hair is a mess, I'm unfortunately not blessed with compliant hair. But my face looks glowy, I have some color in my cheeks and of course my always big blue eyes.  
I turn the showerhead on and stand under the hot water massaging my skin. I have to remind myself, that I can't stand here all day, and after washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner and step out to get a nearby towel.

When I get out of the bathroom I go the walk-in closet to pick out my outfit.  
I end up with some sexy lingerie, stockings, a bordeaux colored pencil skirt, a cream colored silk shirt and some exstremely expensive louboutin heels, that Christian insisted on getting me. I'm quite pleased with myself when I add the final touches of some mascara and putting my now dried hair in a high ponytail.

Christian isn't in bed when step out of the closet, and I expect him to be in the kitchen.  
When I reach the kitchen Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar only wearing his pyjama pants.. _hmm, a fine sight_

_"Good morning Ana, you look beautiful"_ he_ smiles_

_"Good morning, why aren't you dressed yet?" _it must be at least 7.40 by now, and we usually leave together at 8.

_"I don't have to be at work until 9, why don't we both stay in until then?" _he asks innocently, but his eyes are glowing with lust and he are obviously talking about doing some not-so-morning-routineish-things.. I blush, and at that moment I notice that Gail is also in the kitchen.. _you sure are subtle Christian__!_

_"I can't. I have a job that needs tending." _

_"but.." _and before Christian can come with what I can only presume is some kind of counterstrike about me working, Gail steps in and asks what I would like for breakfast.

_"could you make pancakes, please"_ I have had this little craving since last night.

Christian looks amused at me while I take a seat across from him at the breakfast bar, surely happy that I'm willing to eat a 'real' breakfast for once, and not my usual granola.

"_of course Ana" _me and Gail have been on extremely terms since the pregancy news to Christian. Christian isn't that pleased that I'm on that friendly terms with the staff, but he just has to deal with it, because I'm really grateful for having Gail. I kind of see her more as a friend than staff.

* * *

When I arrive at the office I'm welcomed by my super efficient assistant Hannah.

"good morning Hannah, are there any urgent manors?"

"No, you're scheduled for the boardmeeting at 9.30, other than that there's nothing new"

"thanks Hannah_"_

I enter my office and shrug of my jacket. I'm glad that snow hasn't fallen yet, it's actually unseasonly warm but I'm sure it'll come soon enough.

I turn on my computer and get settled at my desk. I open my mail and there's a mail from Christian

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Missing you

**Date: **November 10 2011 8:13

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

I had a wonderful time last night

I miss you ;)

Come home, please?

X

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

I smile at the thought of last night and what could have been this morning..

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Missing you

**Date: **November 10 2011 8:21

**To: **ChristianGrey

Mr. Grey

I believe that it is you who has become insatiable!

I enjoyed last night as well. A lot!

But stop bothering me at work. Some of us actually has to work for a living. :)

Your wife

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Work

**Date: **November 10 2011 8:25

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Ana

I believe I have said this before: I CAN PROVIDE FOR YOU!

Therefor you don't have to work!

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

_Wow, what happened to happy Christian. Why is this such a big deal, I thought I told him how I felt about it last night! Why can't he just understand that I WANT to work_. I can feel myself getting really worked up by this. I'm afraid that if I answer now, in this state of mind t will only get worse. So I don't. I don't want to ruin the happy state we have been in the last couple of days, I don't want to fight.

I refuse to look at my mail, even though I hear the sound of a email arriving. I have to hold my ground, he is so unreasonable! But why am I so furious about this, this is Christian. I know he is fifty shades of fucked up and he has his control issues regarding my safety and well-being. I blame it on the hormones!

Right before I'm about to leave for the meeting 9:30, I surrender to my sanity and open the email Christian has send me.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** I'm sorry

**Date: **November 10 2011 8:37

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I know you have your reasons for wanting to work. I guess I don't blame you for that.

Have a great day at work.

At what time can I pick you up?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

So he saw reason as well, I'm glad.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** I'm sorry to

**Date: **November 10 2011 9:21

**To:** Christian Grey

Thank you for understanding

I'll be done at 5, see you then.

ps. I love you!

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

And with that I turn off my computer and go to the board meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the good response, you make me want to write more...FAST! :)  
****I will try to update as often as possible, so the chapters may alter in lenght. But I will try to make them looong :)**

**So I've been wondering.. Who do you guys picture as Christian and Ana? I picture Matt Bomer as Christian, but I actually have no idea about Ana. I guess I have just made her up in my head... :)  
Anyway.. Enjoy!**

The board meeting had not been that exciting. Actually it mostly required me to listen for the majority of the time. But when I get back to my office it's 12.34. Where did the time go!?

I walk to Hannah's desk and tell har that I'm going to the deli to get lunch.

"would you like anything?"

"No thanks Ana, I have brought my own" she gives a little smile and gesture with her hands toward the lunchbox at the end of her desk. I smile back at her.

"Ok, I'll be back in about 45 minutes, can you take my calls while I'm gone?"

"Sure, enjoy your break"

When I get out the building I pull my jacket close around me, it's chilly. I walk in a fast pace towards the nearby deli. When I have received my tuna sandwich I sit down at one of the unoccupied tabels. It's nice to get some alone time. I pull my ipod from my bag and put the earplugs in my ears. I zone the people around me out while I'm listening to 'Love is blindness' by Jack White.  
I know that Sawyer must be nearby. This is also something Christian and I have been discussing. Sawyer must follow me around everyday, to make sure I'm safe. Oh fifty. I won't admit this to Christian, but it's actually kind of soothing to know that I'm not alone if something were to happen, as stalkerish as it might be.

Once back at the office I'm swamped in work. 5 new manuscripts just arrived and I have to look them over. There's no way that I'll be done till 5. I pull out my blackberry to inform Christian.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Home late

**Date: **November 10 2011 13:51

**To: **Christian Grey

Dearest husband

I'm up to my neck in work, so I'll proberly be home late.

Ana

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

It doesn't take long for Christian to answer

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Home late

**Date: **November 10 2011 13:54

**To: **Anastasia Grey

I'll inform Sawyer.

See you at home

Miss you

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Home late

**Date: **November 10 2011 13:59

**To: **Christian Grey

miss you to

x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

When I'm finally done and satisfied with my efforts it's nearly 8. Fuck, that's later than expected! I quickly gather my things and call Sawyer to tell him to get the car ready. When I step out of the building the Audi SUV is parked at the curb and Sawyer is holding the door open for me.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey"

"Good evening, sorry for being so late"

"Don't be sorry, this is why I'm here" he gives a little reasruring smile.I nod and get in the car.

Finally at Escala. I step out of the elevator and take off my jacket. As I walk in to our spacious livingroom, I find Christian sitting on the couch reading a book. He rarely gets invested in books, and I'm intrigued. He hears me coming and put down the book and stand to put his arms around me. His lips finds mine and I'm surprised by the intensisty coming from it. After a few seconds we both need air though and we part.

"I don't suspect that you have eaten yet, so I've taken the liberty to ask Gail to fix you something. It should be ready in a 10 minutes time"

"Oh thanks" I actually am kind of hungry, so I don't mind being fed as soon as possible.

"what are you reading?" I'm too curious to not find out immediately

"I'm actually catching up on some baby/parenting books" he says bluntly. Wow, he really takes this seriously, even now still with a little over 6 months left. But leave it to Christian to try to make control of a situation.

"So, are there anything interesting?" I say, a little teasingly.

"Actually yes. I have done some research, apparently this little guy.." he puts his hand on my stomach. "is now, right this second, developing eyes and bones" he says in wonder while looking me intensely in the eyes.

Oh, I didn't know this. hmm, perhaps I should also get some reading on.

We eat dinner while indulging in light conversation. And afterwards Christian slips into his office to do some work and I am left to myself and my thoughts. hmm, I difinately don't feel like reading after having to read so much a work to day. And I'm pretty beat. I change into my one of Christian's t-shirts and my favorite pair of sweats. I decide to go to the game room to watch some easy television and wrap myself in a blanket...

I'm woken by the feeling of movement. yes, I'm definately moving. I slowly open my eyes and register that I'm in Christian's arms. He notices this.

"Hey baby, go back to sleep" and he pushes the door to our bedroom open and carefully settle me on my side of the bed. He caresses my face and lay beside me under the covers.

"I love you, sleep now baby" and I do, not able to keep my eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's taking me a while to finish the longer chapters and therefore the updates aren't as frequent..  
would you guys prefer more frequent short chapters or not so frequent longer chapters? (I will try to make the longer chapters on a minimum of 1500 words) ?**

**Ideas please?! :) I love your reviews, please keep them up, they make me happy! :)**

I am woken by the alarm and my hand goes out to try to stop the invading sound, that is ruining my peaceful slumper. I really don't want to get up, it's too early.  
I feel Christian beginning to stur beside me. He drapes his arm over my stomach and nuzzles his head on my chest.  
"Hmm, I love the smell of Ana in the morning" as his nose begins to run along the rise of my breast.

I turn my torso to get a look at him, but the second I make the movement I feel an unsettlement in my stomach rising up through my chest. And I almost fall out of bed as a result of my hase. I run towards the bathroom and throw myself on the floor in front of the toilet. I only just make it, and immidiately vomit into the toilet. I hear Christian calling my name in bewilderment, surely because of my sudden flee. I hear him coming towards the bathroom where the door is still open after my race to the toilet.  
"Please don't come in here, I don't want you to see me like this" I manage to say, before a new wave of vomit hits my mouth. But of course he doesn't listen and in to long strides he is by my side holding my hair out of the way.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" I can still hear his concern through the smile that's surely playing on his lips.

To his credit he stays there the whole 10 minutes it takes for my stomach to settle down some what.  
He moves behind me and reaches for the sink. I can hear the tab running. "Here" he says a minute later handing me a glass of water and a towel.  
I graciously rinse my mouth with the water and dryes my mouth with the towel afterwards. I fumblingly try to stand and Christian takes me by the arm to help me keep my balance.

"Are you okay" his concern kicking in again

"yea, I just think it's the morning sickness kicking in" I say while reaching for my toothbrush and the toothpaste.

His still has a firm grip in my upper arm, properly because he's afraid that I will fall and break at any moment.  
Our eyes locks on each other in the mirror, and I give him a reassuring smile.

"I think that you should go to bed, you're obviously sick" his gray eyes burning into mine.

"I'll agree to lay down for a while, if you'll lay with me"I say with a wink in my eye.

"Okay..But you have to rest Ana!"

"Okay okay I will"

We go back to bed, Christian extremely careful with me. _I won't break!_ My inner goddess is stumping her food.

I'm lying in Christian's arms, my back to his front. And even though I don't feel that tired, I find my eyes closing, and I'm drifting off.

...

When I wake up I can't feel Christian beside me. I reach my arm across the bed, trying to feel him. Nope, he's definately not in bed. I open my eyes and it's lighter in the room, than I expected it to be. I turn my head to look at the alarm. **10.15! **I am sooo gonna be late for work. I jump out of bed and I'm surprised that I don't feel sick at all, considering the earlier vomiting.  
I run for the closet..what to wear? Thank goodness that it's casual friday! I quickly decide on some black skinny jeans, with black suede high heeled boots to match and a tight-fitted striped cashmere sweater. I run my fingers through my hair desperately trying to give it some volume and that sexy bed hair look. Barely suceeding. I finish up with some light natural make up.

I then quickly proceed to the great room, handbag and work essentials in hand. I wonder where Christian could be? I hear my stomach rumble and decide to make a detour to the kitchen, might as well check for Christian while I'm at it.

In the kitchen I'm met by the mouthwathering smell of pancakes. yum! And Gail standing by the stove.

"Good morning" she hasn't noticed my arrival and quickly turn around at my greeting.

"Good morning Ana, Christian wanted me to make sure that you would eat. I have made pancakes if that's all right?"

"It most definately is! Where is Christian by the way?"

"He went to work a little over an hour ago." She says giving me an apologetic look.

_Figures. Hmm, I better hurry up as well. _I finish my breakfast in record time and hurry to the elevator where I'm met by Sawyer. _My ever loyal bodyguard_.

"Good morning Sawyer, could you please drive me to SIP, I need to get there fast" He stands there a little hesitantly.

"Mrs. Grey" he nods. " I was told by Mr. Grey that you wouldn't be going to work to day, that you were ill".

"Well I'm not anymore. And were is Mr. Grey, I don't see him?" I know I'm taking my frustration out Sawyer, when he doesn't deserve it. I think I need to straighten this up.

"I'm sorry Sawyer, but I really do need to get to work. I'll deal with Christian later. Please"

"Of course Mrs. Grey" He pushes the elevator button and I soon find myself inside the SUV, almost at SIP.

When we arrive at SIP it's nearly 11 o'clock and I almost jump out of the car before it has stopped. I run up the stairs and into reception. _Oh, they must think that I'm slacking. They must think that I think that I'm allowed because I'm the bosses wife. Shit! I have to make up for this in work and efficiency. _

I make my way to my office, on my way signaling to Hannah to follow me. She does and closes the behind us.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask Hannah a bit anxious.

"You had a early meeting with one of the writers, but I rescheduled for monday morning. Other than that there's only some correspondence and I have printed the notes from yesterdays meeting, they're all on your desk. Would you like some tea" I'm once again surprised by my assistant's work ethics and I'm amazed.

"That's great, good job. Yes please, you now how I like it" she nods and smiles and then she's out the door heading for the kitchen.

A take my seat and turn on my computer.

My blackberry begins to buzz so I pick through my bag to find it. _Hold on, hold on. Why do I have so much crap in my bag?!_ I get the phone in time.

"This is Ana" I say almost breatless

"Why aren't you at home in bed? You are sick " _Christian_.

"I told you, it was just some morning sickness..it passed. Why didn't you wake me, I arrived at work way too late"?

"You need rest. God, you're so frustrating" _He isn't sorry the slightest. I really don't want to fight. I want happy, playful Christian._

"you better store that twitchy palm of yours Mr. Grey"

"You're making it really hard for me. I might have to punish you tonight" _yes! He's playing_ along. My inner goddess dancing with joy.

"hmm, I'll look forward to it..sir" knowing what this does to him. I smile at my wicked ways.

A small sigh or is it a groan? escapes from the other line. _Ooh yes, it definately affects him. I like that very much_

__"See you tonight" I hang up, knowing that this will only empower is already existing frustration with me. I can't wait to get home, to my sexy husband. Who is properly right this second planning some mind blowing way to 'punish' me, inwardly my body is singing with delight at the anticipation. And I feel the familiar tightening of my abdomen, this does wonderful things to me.

__But right now I have to get on with work, knowing that this will be plaguing my mind for the rest of the day...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for leaving yoy hanging for so long, but I have been really busy with school and such. SO SORRY! :)  
**

**This is a short one, but I will be working on this story soon. In a week it's fall break and my plan is to get as much writing done there as possible. Hope you'll be patient with me, because I truly want to continue this story.. I'm far from done and I have different ideas to where this will be going. ;)**

**I really do love to hear your opinions good and bad, so please keep reviewing :)  
It has come to my attention that some of you really likes the aspect that everything is good between Christian and Ana and we see them through their everyday lives. I like that too! hopefully there will be some drama in the future, it is just taking some time to get it all sorted out. **

***Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They are from the great mind of EL James and I'm just borrowing them to do with as my mind seems fit***

* * *

It has been the most amazing weekend. I'm once again amazed by my husband and his ways. To be honest, we spend most of the weekend having all kinds of sex. Not able to keep our hands off of each other. I am beginning to wonder wether my extreme lust for sex at the moment has something to do with my hormones or just the fact that my husband is extremely handsome and does things to me I never thought possible? Surely it must be my husband!

Friday night was something new, as I imagined he had gone all out and the new stuff was interesting and mindblowing. he knows my body so well! During our time off we made love in the bedroom, went to the playroom and all in all some kinky fuckery all over the apartment. One of my favorite times was a hot experience on his desk, my lower abdomen clenching just at the thought of it.  
Fortunately Christian had made sure that we wouldn't be disturbed by security and had given the guys the weekend off, 'cause we weren't planning on leaving the apartment. Even though it had been an amazing weekend, there had also been a lot of morning sickness... not the ideal morning I tell you! But by 10 o'clock it would have past and everything would be good for the rest of the day. Lucky me!

But once again it's monday, and with that comes work and getting out of our bubble. After Christian dropped me off I have not been able to keep my mind off him for long. uuh, what he does to me! I have to do some work though and in my slow paste I get started.  
During the weekend Christian apperently also had the time to officially change the name of SIP to Grey's publishing. It was something I knew would happen, due to the fact that every empleyee and SIP (now Grey's publishing) already knew of Christian taking over the company. But still, I was caught off guard when I turned on my computer and found that my signing at the bottom of my first email had changed. So much for informing me Christian!  
At 2 o'clock I received my first email from Christian all day, he must be busy, 'cause he usually don't hold back on interupting me doing my workday.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Out of town

**Date: **November 14 2011 14:08

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Dear wife

I have unfortunately been caught up in a lot of work, and it is necesarry for me to go to New York for business tonight.  
I'm sorry that I'm not there when you get home, but hope you will be responsible while I'm gone. No funny business young lady!  
If everything goes as planned I will be back in your arms late wednesday night, I'll miss you greatly.

Love you!

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Re: Out of town

**Date: **November 14 2011 14.11

**To: **Christian Grey

Dearest husband

Why am I first hearing of this now? What about our appointment with Doctor Green tomorrow?  
Trust me, I'm not planning on any funny business, but know that I'll be bored without you!  
So I guess I'll see you thursday? I'll miss you more.

Love you too

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle - when were you going to tell me?

I can't believe he's leaving me here, especially with our doctor appointment tomorrow! I'm just realising that this will be the longest we've been apart since we got married.. But I guess my big CEO has to run his empire, even though I would love for him to have informed me earlier, now I won't get to kiss him goodbye.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Re: re:Out of town

**Date: **November 14 2011 14:14

**To: **Anastasia Grey

It's was last minute arrangements, sorry. Shit! I'm sorry baby, will you be okay without me?  
I'm glad to hear it :) If you want you could stay with my parents in Bellevue, I'm sure they would love to have you?  
Can't wait to see you!

About the company name, I guess it just slipped my mind.

Your husband,

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

When does Christian ever forget anything? hmm, I guess I'm not mad at him for that. I quickly write a reply saying I will be fine in the apartment. _I really do fancy some me-time._ I'm a bid sad that he won't be able to come with me tomorrow. It will be the end-of-the first trimester-appointment, and I would love to have Christian by my side, when Dr. Green tell us if everything is as it should be with Blip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so fall break is finally here! This is just a short chapter before I get started on the (hopefully) longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites, it means the world to me! Thank you for sticking around and being so patient.**

*******Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They are from the great mind of EL James and I'm just borrowing them to do with as my mind seems fit***

* * *

**Finally done!** It has taken me all day, to sort out a bunch of papers and contracts that had to me dealt with today. But now I am finally able to say: no more work!

It's six o'clock and I'm starving, little blip is an impatient one. I hope Gail will have dinner ready when I get home.

I pack up my things and head out. Most of the others on the floor have already left, including Hannah. I meet Sawyer outside, the car already ready to take off.

As I sit in the back seat I'm contemplating what I should do tonight. I definitely feel like just shutting out the world. hmm, maybe a hot bubblebath and a good book or just listening to Christian's playlist on my ipod. Oh the possibilities.

**When the elevator arrive** at the penthouse I greeted by the lovely smell of food. From what I can tell Gail is making lasagna.. mmh one of my many favorites.  
I quickly go to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. I settle on some sweats and one of Christian's hoodies. It smells of him. I also put my hair in a bun to get the hair out of my face, before heading for the kitchen.

'Good evening Ana, how was your day?' Gail says while settling a portion of her lasagna on a plate in front of me at the breakfast bar. Gail has finally gotten somewhat comfortable with adressing me as Ana and converse with me, especially when Christian isn't around.

'Hi Gail, it was just fine, but long. I'm glad to finally be home. How was your day?'

'Oh you know, the usual. Grocery shopping, cleaning, the whole bit.' she says smiling. An idea suddenly pops in my head.

'This looks divine, why don't you join me?' After all we are both without our men and I'm sure Gail misses Taylor as much as I'm missing Christian. Gail seems hesitant, but not completely opposed to the idea.

'Please Gail, I would really appreciate the company'

'Okay, if you're sure.' Gail fixes herself a plate and gets settled in the chair next to mine. It hits me that I don't really know anything about Gail's past. This is my chance.

'So Gail, where are you from?' Gail looks a bit surprised at my question but gives me a small smile.

'I'm originally from Ohio, my parents still live there

...

**After an enlightening but wonderful** dinner and chat with Gail, I decide to take the long waited bath. I bring my ipod with me to the bathroom and get undressed. I slowly sink myself into the warm water. I put the earplugs in, close my eyes and relax. I don't now how long I have been sitting in the water, but my skin is definitely pruny when I finally convince myself to get out of the water. My body is so relaxed, that all I wonna do is curl up in bed. I dry myself and dress in one of christian t-shirts that falls mid thigh and a pair of panties. Just as I am making my way into the bedroom I hear _your love is king_ starting to play from my bag and i quickly retrieve it.

'Hey babe' I say grinning.

'Ana' I can hear he's smiling from the way he says my name 'how's my lovely wife doing this evening?'

'I don't know, do you want me to go find her and ask?'

'that smart mouth of yours.. God, how is it possible to miss you this much when I just saw you this morning?'

'I miss you equally as much, trust me. How was your flight?'

'it was fine, I only just now got settled in the apartment and found that for the first time all day I had some time to call you. What have you been up to?'

'I shared a delicious dinner with Gail. Please note that I ate _a lot_! and I have just finished a much needed and relaxing bath and was just on my way to bed'

'Hmm sounds great, wish I was there'

'me too.. as much as I would love to talk to you all night, I think we're both in great need of sleep. Isn't it like 1 AM in New York?'

'yea it is, I just needed to know that you were all right. I'll call you tomorrow, I love you'

'love you too'

'bye'

'bye'

we were both hanging on..

'Ana hang up the phone'

'why don't you do it yourself?'

'Ana, do it'

'fine, goodnight'

'Sleep tight' and that's when I hang up. Only moments later after I had hung up and settled in bed, my phone rang again. This time it wasn't _your love is king_... I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

'Hi, Ana speaking'

'Why so formal Steele? It's Kate'

'Kate! sorry, I didn't know it was you. What's up?'

'Just wanted to speak with my best friend, it has been like forever! and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch or something tomorrow?'

'I actually have a lunch meeting. How about dinner?'

'Sure, name time and place and I'll be there'

'I'm getting off at about 5, is 5 all right with you?'

'yea it's fine , shall I pick you up?'

'that would be great. See you tomorrow then?'

'absolutely!' We both hang up and I set the alarm and go to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews is greatly appreciated and most welcome, thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They are from the great mind of EL James and I'm just borrowing them to do with as my mind seems fit***

* * *

**Pregnancy bladder** is not a laughing matter! I woke up this morning at 3:25 AM with the sudden need to pee, I mean _really _pee. It's now 4:52 and I have been tossing and turning for the last half hour, but with no succes. I simply cannot fall back to sleep. Is Christian awake? It must be near 8 AM in New York, surely he must be awake.. I miss him so much and it has only been a day... Should I call him? he wouldn't be mad would he? I mean it's still early, I wont disturb some important meeting or anything. I turn towards the nightstand and pick up my blackberry. I quickly find Christian's number and call him up. It only takes a few rings before he picks up.

'Ana! is anything wrong?' shit! of course this would be his first thought when I call him this early.

'Christian everything is fine, I just couldn't sleep anymore'

'Ana' he exhales, probably relieved 'it's 5 in the morning in Seattle, you should be asleep'

'tell that to your offspring growing inside of me' a smile becoming visible on my face when thinking of Blip

'...you are amazing' Christian is smiling as well..

'Well... that's nice to hear in the morning'

'hmm.. I have informed Sawyer of your appointment with Dr. Green this noon. He will be driving you and making sure that you eat as well'

'Christian I don't need to be babysat, but thanks anyway for making the arrangements' _pick you fights, pick your fights.._

'you're welcome. It's the least I can do, when I'm not able to come to my wife and baby's first official doctor appointment.' He sounds angry or maybe just regretful, it's hard to tell sometimes with Christian and his fifty moods. ' You're sure you'll be allmright on you own. I could call my mother?'

'Christian it's fine. Even though your mother knows about the pregnancy I would like for her to see Blip for the first time with the rest of the family, when we eventually tell them.'

'Ok. Are you still up for telling them at thanksgiving?'

'yes, I think that will be a suitable time to tell them. We are all together as a family and I'm truly grateful for this little intruder' I start making patterns on my stomach..

'me too...' there's a small pause from the end of the line, as if he's in deep thought 'So.. do you have any plans today other than the doctor appointment?'

'Just work'.. I suddenly remember Kate and I's late phonecall last night 'oh and I'm having dinner with Kate'

'oh, are you eating in or out?'

'uhm, we are out. Kate is picking me up from work.'

'are you taking sawyer? it really would make me feel more at ease, knowing that someone is near you to make you safe'

'Christian is it really necessary? I mean.. there haven't been any threats since Jack and he's in jail and it's only dinner with Kate. Just a casual dinner with my best friend.'

'I don't take your safety lightly Ana, you should know that by now' I cut him off

'Christian this is my chance of a normal night out.' It suddenly dawns on me that as much as I enjoy spending time with Christian in our bubble, I am also in need of some time as the old Ana. Christian and my work occupies so much of my time that I barely have time to do anything on my own or see any of my old friends. God knows how long it's been since I last talked to Jose. 'Christian I really need this, please?'

He lets out a loud sigh 'Ok, but please be careful Ana it would kill me if anything happened to you or Blip. Sawyer will be on duty and you can call him anytime, as well as me of course'

'thank you, thank you, thank you! And I'll act responsibly, after all I won't drink because of Blip, so what could possibly happen?'

'Don't jinx it Ana'

'sorry'

'I have to go now, I'm going to a morning meeting. But you can call me at anytime Ana. I love you'

'Love you too' we both hang up at the same time.

I contemplate whether or not to get up. I might as well, I won't get anymore sleeping done. I slowly get untangled from the sheets and head for the bathroom. I take a cold but quick shower to shock myself out of my morning coma and brush my teeth. I wrap the towel around my head to manange my long wet hair and make my way to the closet. I might as well get fully dressed now, eat breakfast and check my emails before heading to the office. I decide on a black pencil skirt and a warm red blouse in a soft material with a small v-neck and stockings and some lingerie to go underneath it. Once I'm done with what little make-up I decide to wear I get loosen my hair from the towel and brush it through. I blow it out and decide to do some natural looking waves with a hot iron. There, done and I look pretty presentable.

Once in the kitchen I look at the watch that's build in the oven. 6.30, I have a lot of time to kill. Gail isn't in the kitchen, probably because she wouldn't suspect me to be ready to have breakfast this early. Hmm.. I decide to get inspired fro my breakfast by looking in the refrigerator.. Definitely not eggs, Blip does not approve. I decide to keep it light with some cut up fruit, a glass of orange juice (have found some new love for this) and my usual Twinings breakfast tea. Half way through my meal Gail walks in.

'Oh Ana, I didn't suspect you up this early. I'm so sorry'

'It's fine Gail, I actually kind of enjoy doing the things myself' I smile at her to make her feel better. I know that Gail is a bit uneasy about not getting enough work done.. I already do most of the cleaning up after Christian. He has this weird habbit of just throwing his clothe everywhere, and I can't help but to put it in the hamper when I see it.

'can I make you anything' I half suspect her to know that the answer will be no, since I'm already eating.

'No thanks Gail, I'm about finished here.' I stab what's left of the fruit on my fork and eat it. Gail quickly rushes over to me to take the dishes before I have a chance to.

**After a long morning **of checking my emails and getting to work I find myself in my office. I have a few meetings to attend to this morning, some quite important meetings with potential new writers. I manage to get what paperwork that needs to be done before going to the conference room. The first writer I am meeting with is a guy named Samual Walker, Sam for short. He's a younger writer who just wrote an amazing new script, it absolutely captivated me and I am 100 % sure that I want this guy to sign on with Grey's Publishing.

I walk through the double doors to the conference room and see that Sam is already here. Sam is a tall, brown-haired guy and he can't be much more than 25. He has intense brown eyes and is that type of guy that you would expect to have some sort of creative job. I guess he does. We have only communicated through emails and other than that he has mainly been in contact with Hannah.

'Hi Sam, I'm Ana' I extend my hand to him. He takes it adn smiles.

'Hi Ana, I'm so glad that you responded to the script. This is my first book to get published and I'm really excited to work with Grey's Publishing'

'I'm glad to hear it, we have a lot of work in front of us, so let's get started.

...

**At exactly 12 o'clock** I am met by Sawyer in front of Grey's Publishing and he holds the car door open for me. The drive to the hospital is kept in silence. I guess Sawyer hasn't really forgotten about me running away from him to get to Jack and Mia, even though it is nearly 2 months ago. I have tried to apologize to him, but he seems determined to keep it professionel between us. Probably due to an angry Christian after the incident. It really scared Christian to the bone and weeks after I had been released from the hospital he would still fuss about me doing the smallest thing. It has only recently gotten better, mainly because of me putting my foot down and making it clear to him that I wasn't going anywhere and me and Blip were fine.

Sawyer pulls the car to a stop in front of the intrance to the OBGYN department. He steps out of the car and come to open my door.

'Sawyer, can you meet me here in about an hour?'

'of course Mrs. Grey'

'Thanks'

I walk inside and make my way to the reception.

'Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Green at 12-30'

'can I ask you your name' the receptionist asks

'yes of course, Ana Grey'

'if you would please take a seat' she points to a small waiting room with a few other women in different stages of pregnancy 'Dr. Green will be with you shortly'

I take a seat and my hand automatically goes to my stomach. _Are you alright in there? I can't wait to see you on the monitor_

After about 10 minutes the receptionist calls out

'Ane Grey, Dr. Green is ready to see you now'

I walk into the doctors office and is greeted by Dr. Green.

'Hello Ana, how are you doing today' she says while smiling.

'I'm great thank you, a bit nervous I guess'

'There's no need to worry. This is all protocol type of things. I think we should start with seeing if we can get a clear picture of your little fellow. So if you could change into this' she hands me a papergown 'and get settled on the bed. You can change in the bathroom through that door'

I make quick work of getting on the paperdress and get settled on the bed with the monitor beside it.

'this might be a bit cold'

I jump a little when the gel hits my skin, I didn't expect it to be that cold. She moves a sort of scanner aorund on my stomach and the screen beside the bed come to life. And there's our Blip.

'would you like to hear the heartbeat'

I nod, not able to get any words out and then the most amazing sound fills the room. I can feel the tears streaming down my face, but I don't bother with trying to stop them, I can't take my eyes off the screen.

'would you like a copy?'

'yes please'

'Okay, so everything looks fine. The head is here'. She points to a specific place on the screen. But she doesn't need to, it's easy to see some of the already visible trades. It's amazing. She lets me be for a while, while getting the copy of little Blip.

'you can get dressed now and we can talk a bit about the paperwork afterwards.' She smiles, she has obviously been through this a lot of times, but I suspect it must be equally amazing each time getting to experience _that._

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! 20,000 views, you guys are amazing! thank you so much for your support :)**

***Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They are from the great mind of EL James and I'm just borrowing them to do with as my mind seems fit***

* * *

**I can't stop looking **at the sonogram of Blip. I'm going to be a mother. Of course I have been aware of this all along, but it's has only truly hit me just now. Christian and I are going to be responsible for this little innocent human being. Even though I know Christian has some doubts about his own ability to be a good parent, I know that he will rise to the occasion. He will be loving and caring and of course overprotective, but I don't seem to mind that just know. I as well want little Blip safe and sound.

Sawyer and I are in the car. It took longer than expected to go through all of the paperwork that needed to be done with Dr. Green. Choosing a midwife, natural birth, drugs or a caesarean; there's just so much to go through and I need Christian's input as well. I do know that I want to do a natural birth without an epidural, I don't want Blip to be affected by all kinds of medicin. How hard can it be anyway? I know women who has given birth always talk about how painful it can be and I haven't been spared from my mother's tales about my birth. 27 hours of contractions! I hope my labor wont be that long, but I have my mind set on a natural birth anyway. I'm not sure what Christian will think about it... Surely he wont like seeing me in pain, but neither would he want Blip affected by medicin when he first enters this world, would he? hmm, I have to ask him, but in the end that's my decision.  
My thoughts are momementarily interupted by Sawyer.

'Mrs. Grey do you have any wishes to where to eat lunch?'

'uhm.. I would die for a cheeseburger actually. Can we just take the drive through at McDonald's? I have to go back to work as fast as possible anyway'

'Sure, there's an Mcdonald's about 5 minutes from here'

'thanks'

we don't speak to each other until we arrive and it's kind of annoying me. I guess he just needs time? I give my order to Sawyer and he passes it on to the girl at the window. After we have both gotten our meals, Sawyer parks in the nearby parking lot so we can eat. We quickly finish in silence.

**At the office **most of the things that needed to be done has been dealt with. So I find myself with some spare time and decide to email Christian.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Today

**Date: **November 15 2011 14.44

**To: **Christian Grey

Hello hubby!

Are you busy with work? Hope it's going well. I just got back from Dr. Green and lunch. The scan went well and everything is perfect with both Blip and me :) You should have heard Blip's heartbeat though, it was AMAZING (deliberate use of capitals)! I have a picture for when you get home.

Love you and miss you

your wife

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle

I press send and it takes a few minutes for Christian to write back.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Wish I had been there

**Date: **November 15 2011 14:52

**To: **Anastasia Grey

.. can't believe I missed it. It's going as planned, only with a few obstacles. All I want to do right now is take the next plane home to kiss you and hold you in my arms.. 35 hours, the countdown has officially begun! Can't wait to see it :)

Love you and miss you more!

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

Again I wasn't sure whether or not it was me or the hormones that took control. But I found it suitable to flirt a little with my dear husband.. and as long as I was out of immediate trouble/punishment I felt safe to do so.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Hmm..

**Date: **November 15 2011 14.55

**To: **Christian Grey

I'll be waiting ;) .. you might find me naked when you get home?

Anastasia Grey  
Flirty Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Rrrr

**Date: **November 15 2011 14:52

**To: **Anastasia Grey

You are making it very hard for me to concentrate! ..

Christian Grey  
Expectant CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Punishment?

**Date: **November 15 2011 14.55

**To: **Christian Grey

What are you going to do about it...sir?

Anastasia Grey  
Naughty Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **If only..

**Date: **November 15 2011 14:57

**To: **Anastasia Grey

..you knew, just what I'm planning to do with you when I get home..

Christian Grey  
Growing CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

My body can't hide it's excitement at the prospect of Christian home with me. Doing God knows what ...

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **oh

**Date: **November 15 2011 15.00

**To: **Christian Grey

I believe we are dealing with a twitching palm.. is there anything I can help you with sir?

Anastasia Grey  
Squirming Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Re: oh

**Date: **November 15 2011 14:57

**To: **Anastasia Grey

I believe we are. I'm planning to have my way with you, this won't slip my mind.

Christian Grey  
Bulging CEO, Grey interprises Holdings, Inc.

Just then Hannah walks into my office announcing that Roach has asked to see me in his office as soon as possible, to sum up everything that has been going on lately, to get a better overall view of the company before thanksgiving. I pack up the needed papers and quickly write an email to Christian

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Your current state..

**Date: **November 15 2011 15.00

**To: **Christian Grey

..must wait till later (tomorrow?) I have a meeting to attend

Laters baby ;)

Anastasia Grey  
Efficient Editor, Grey's publishing Seattle

**The meeting **with Roach was a lighthearted affair, everything is looking like it definitely has taking a turn for the better. The sales are up and the amount of potential new writers has increased drastically. I guess we can all go on holiday next week with a healthy conscience. When I get to my office it's already 10 to 5 and I pack up my things that I will have to take home with me and head out.

'Hannah, I'm going now. Are you almost done?'

'yea everything you have asked to be done is done and will be waiting on your desk tomorrow'

'That's great! thank you so much Hannah' I know that Christian has a rather cold attitude towards his employees. But I have my mind set on showing gratitude towards my co-workers.

When I get outside Kate hasn't showed up yet so I go to sit at a nearby bench. It's quite cold outside so I draw my jacket closer around me. I'm gonna have a night without security breathing down my neck and a overprotective husband to answer to; oh it's gonna be a great night out with my best friend. Just then Kate shows up in her killer Mercedes. I quickly run to the car to get inside and away from the cold.

'hello stranger!" Kate looks her usual georgous self, her long blonde hair hanging perfectly around her shoulder and in a business attire I don't usually see her in

'Hi Kate! It's been too long. So where do you wonna go?'

'Hmm, I was thinking we could have dinner at this new place called 'Tony's', it has gotten great reviews.'

'Sounds great' leave it up to Kate to be updated about the newest and hottest places.

We do some small talk on the way there waiting with the deeper stuff till over dinner. We find a parking space close to the restaurant surprisingly easy. It dawns on me that this is my first night out with anyone other than Christian for nearly two months. As much as I love my husband I really do need to get a life besides him. I would of course still spend the majority of my time with him, I wouldn't have it any other way.

'Welcome to Tony's, a table for two?'

'yes please' we say in unison, making us laugh.

The restaurant is surprisingly full considering that it is fairly early for dinner. Hmm, guess it must be good then..

We get seated and we quickly get started on skimming the menu. Shit, what do I do about drinks. Kate will without a doubt get suspicious if I don't drink along with her? Why did I not think about this earlier?! think, think, THINK.

'So I was thinking: a bottle of wine to share?'

'uhm, actually it's not a good idea for me to drink' Kate eyes me with the deep Kavanagh eyes, a inquisition just waiting on her lips. I have to get the better of her

'because my doctor' Kate's eyes grows considerably a the mention of a doctor 'gave me these pills, because I have been experiencing some bad headaches the last couple of days, so to be on the safe side she gave me some pills and said it wouldn't be a good idea to mix them with alcohol. It's probably just some sideeffect of the accident' I feel bad lying to Kate, but I'm not sure she'll buy it. She has this way of knowing things about me, I guess best friends has that ability.

'are you sure you are alright?' she sound sincerely concerned.. oh this is bad, I'm a bad bad bad friend for lying. But hopefully she'll understand next week and don't hate me for it? I know the accident is a sore subject for most of my family, it wasn't only me who was affected by the accident.

'yea I'm fine, nothing to worry about.' I smile reassuringly at her. I see her shoulders relax back down from the tense position they had taken.

'Guess it's just me drinking then' she laughs, oh it's good to hear her laugh. It reminds me of the older days at college.

The waiter arrives and take our orders and retrieves back to the kitchen.

'So what have you been up to?' I ask her

'Deadlines! God it's harder than suspected you know. But I'm really enjoying it at the same time.'

'What about Elliot' She wouldn't need to answer cause her smile tells me everything I need to know. I'm so happy for her.

'Amazing. Oh he's just so wonderful, I would spend all day with him if I could.' they are definitely still in that early-romance state.

'have you set a date?'

'we were thinking about a spring wedding' Oh my, I'll either be the size of a house or have just given birth.. but still, it's Kate and Elliot's day, I'll be able to suck it up, right?

'Great, what about location?' this stuff doesn't necessarily interest me, it didn't even interest me when it was my own wedding getting planned, but I know Kate does, so I'm going to take an interest.

'you know me. I want the whole thing but I still want to keep it with the closest family and family friends, no more than 150 people. Elliot mentioned that Grace had expressed her wish to hold it at their house, just as you and Christian. Of course with a whole different decor, but to keep it as a family tradition. I'm actually considering it. I think it would be really romantic and they got the room.'

'I think that would be great actually. I like the idea of keeping it as a family tradition'

'I know right. I think that's where we're heading towards.'

**Four hours later** we have eaten through three courses and I can tell that Kate is a little tipsy. We have caught up with each other's lives and mostly every detail that that would include. I have seriously missed my girl. We decided that now that I wasn't allowed to drink that we instead of going to a bar should head over to mine and Kate's old apartment. Kate still lives there with Elliot, but he's out of town at the moment, so I think it's safe to go there. When we get to Kate's car I take the car keys from her.

'You are in no state to drive missy' I point my finger at her and laugh. She does as well

'I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to mess up my beautiful car' she laughs again

We get inside the car and I decide to call Sawyer to let him know of our plans. I retrieve my balckberry from my bag, but shockingly find it to be dead. I should have charged it last nigt, fuck.

'Kate can i borrow your phone?' I haven't memorised Sawyers number, but I guess I could call Christian instead.

'Sure', she looks through her back... she keeps looking through her back.

'here Kate, let me take a look' She has much more order in her back, than I have in mine that's for sure. But her phone isn't here

'Kate, when did you last have your phone?'

'Uuuhmm I don't know.. at work I guess.. Shit, did I leave it there?'

'I'm guessing you did.'

Oh well, there's nothing to do about it. I really need to get Kate home, I think her last mojito is about to hit her system. I don't think Christian will approve, but he'll understand that I need to take care of my friend right? I turn the ignition on and reverse the car out of the parking lot. God I miss driving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so my plan about being able to write a lot on my break failed. I wasn't able to get an internet connection and therefor haven't been able to update :( Thank you for being patient though and for your lovely reviews! you guys are the best :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate and I had arrived at the apartment safely. We had stayed up for a bid just talking but eventually decided that it was time for bed. We had stayed in Kate's bed continuing talking and just finding comfort in each others company. We had both drifted off to sleep, when I was woken by a loud hammering. I rubbed my eyes, still kind of groggy from being woken in the middle of the night. I looked at the alarm on the bedside table, it was 2.30 AM! I got up and located the loud knocking to come from the door to the apartment. _Who in the hell is up this time a night? _I stood on the tip of my toes to reach the peekwhole in door and saw a flustered and panicky looking Sawyer. _Wasn't he supposed to have a 'night-off'?_ I opened the door and was immediately met by Sawyer's piercing eyes.

'Sawyer, what are you doing here?' I was kind of worried that something might have happened to Christian. They wouldn't have been able to contact me due to my dead phone._ I hope he's alright!_

_'_Ana!' we hadn't been on a firstname basis because he apparently still held a grudge towards me, much to my dissapproval. But this wasn't a time where I found comfort in him using my first name. This was a sign of panick and worry.  
He visibly sighed. He held up his hand signalling for me to be quiet. This seriously pissed me off! He took out his phone and put it to his ear.

'Mr. Grey I have located Mrs. Grey. She appears fine, she's at miss Kavanagh's place and is standing right in front of me now.' Christian said something to Sawyer, I wasn't able to make out what, to me it only sounded like a mumble. Sawyer handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

'Christian?'

'ANA! Where in the hell have you been?!' he was yelling and I didn't like it. 'I have been worried sick. Why haven't you picked up your phone? Are you alright? Are you hurt? God Ana.'

'Christian I'm perfectly fine. I have been with Kate all evening and have had a perfect time until now being woken in the middle of the night.' I shot Sawyer a look, he knew I was not happy by the way this had turned out.

'I forgot to charge my phone and it ran out of battery. I wanted to borrow Kate's, but she had forgotten her's in her office. There's no need to assume the worst Christian.'

While I'm saying this I'm becoming aware of a humming sound from Christian's end of the line, like the sound from a plane. He didn't...

'Christian where are you?'

'I'm on my way home'

'what?!'

'you didn't think I would just sit here and wait while my pregnant wife might be in trouble. You have no idea about the things I have imagined. God Ana, you can be so irresponsible!' he was angry I could hear it in his tone, a bit relieved as well but mostly angry.  
He was lecturing me, speaking to me like a child. I knew it hadn't been ideal for me not to call Christian, but it wasn't like I had done it on purpose. It had been a coincidence and he should learn not to overreact. I wasn't having this!

'It is totally unnecessary for you to cancel your meetings just to fly home because you can't get in contact with me. It is perfectly normal to forget to charge one's phone withouy one's husband going balistic!'

'Ana'

'Don't Ana me' I was seriously pissed now. My hormones might have had a play in this, but I knew that I wasn't being unreasonable. Christian had to learn not to overreact. I know he has control issues and I respect that, but sometimes enough is enough and this time I had to put my foot down.

'can you please just go back to Escala so I know you are safe until I come home?'

'No I will not. The plan was for me to hang out with Kate and I'm sticking to that plan' I have a slight idea of what would be going down if I went to Escala and he came home. He would probably spank me for being "disobidient", and as much as I love and trust Christian I would not let him punish me for this. I hadn't done anything wrong, maybe in Christian's eyes I had, but not to me.

'But I need to know that you are safe and I would like to see you as soon as possible.'

'Can't, I'm hanging out with Kate and she'll probably need to be taken care of this morning' Kate had had a lot to drink, but she could usually hold her liquor, so I wasn't that worried about her. But I just wanted to spend some more time with her and I was planning on making her breakfast, just like a had done pleanty of times in the college days when she had been out partying.

'why?'

'She just had a little to much to drink, that's all'

'You didn't..' I cut him off

'No! Of course not. Do you really think I'm that careless?' was he seriously doubting me on taking care of Blip. Was he questioning my parenting. I know Blip hasn't actually been born yet, but it hurt thinking that he thought so lowly of me.

'No, but... wait, how did you get home if Kate had been drinking?' Shit. I knew this was one of Christian's greater concernes and he had been telling me about driving since he read something about it on the internet.

'I drove Kate's car'

'Ana, I thought I told you that it's not safe to drive while pregnant' He had, but it really wasn't a big deal and obviously nothing had happened.

'Please Christian pleanty of pregnant women drive. It's not a big deal.'

'I want you safe and home NOW!' he was beyond pissed now, but frankly so was I.

'you can't be serious'

'oh, I'm serious'

'No way in hell am I going back to Escala. You are treating me like a child Christian. I'm a grown woman and I can make decisions on my own. I don't need to be babysat and I will not get back to Escala just to be lectured by you. My decision is final, I'm staying and will get myself to work tomorrow, don't sweat it.'

With that I hang up and almost throw the phone at a gawking Sawyer. Surely it is not often you see Christian being yelled at. I smack the door close and lock it.  
I know Christian hates to be hung up on, but he wasn't seing sense right now and I know he wouldn't have been persuaded to let me stay. This was me making a stand. We hadn't been fighting this bad since... well since the news of Blip. No that had definitely been worse and more hurtful. This was more like the time with the vows. This was me trying to make Christian see things from my perspective. Uuuh, he can be so frustrating sometimes. I know I'm hot-headed right now so I go to the kitchen to make some tea. Tea always make things better.

**After the tea** I make my way to Kate's bedroom. She's still out cold. I lay down and try to sleep, but soon realise that it's a lost cause. I just lay there thinking.

A part of me was of course glad that Christian was home sooner than expected but it was quickly overruled by my angryer side. He had called me irresponsible. But surely it was him who was irresponsible. It's not responsible to quit important meetings just to search for your wife because you have a hunch, is it? Most men wouldn't make it that big of a deal, but again Christian is not most men. And wasn't his overprotective side something that I loved him for. Yes it was and it still were, but this was too much. He could have settled with letting Sawyer search for me... And he had questioned my ability to take care of Blip, that's probably what hurt the most. Just thinking about make my eyes water. God these hormones are frustrating. They make me so much more sensitive. But I can't stop them, they keep rolling down the sides of my face.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kate's alarm finally goes off it's 6.45 AM, I haven't slept at all since Sawyer woke me. The tears stopped eventually, but the frustation with Christian hasn't. Kate begins to stir and reaches her arm over to to put a stop to the noise coming from the alarm. She doesn't open her eyes, just lay there obviously annoyed that it's already morning. I slowly get up, trying not to disturb Kate, but she notices anyway.

'Hey, where are you going?' She asks groggingly

'I thought I would make you some breakfast, just stay here' I really wanted to take care of Kate, maybe because I was feeling bad about not telling her about Blip yesterday and thereby lying to her, maybe it was because my motherly instinct was taking over or maybe just because I wanted to take care of my best friend. I was really looking forward for us to officially be sisters. I was so happy for her.

I make my way to the kitchen and take a look in the refrigiator. I guess I'm making french toast. When I'm finally done Kate decides to join me in the kitchen. I hand her a cup of coffee to deal with whatever hangover she might be having.

'Thanks. I could easily get used to this' she smiles gratefully. Even though she must have had a rough night she still accomplish to look decent and not at all hangover-ish.

'Anytime'.. 'hey can I borrow some clothe, I'm going to work and I don't feel like walking all the way home first'

'Sure, take anything you want' I insightly sigh of relief. I really didn't feel like talking about what happened with Christian yesterday to Kate. I know she would suppport me, but I really think that this is something that needs to be handled between Christian and I and if I know Kate, she would go all out on him for upsetting me. She is not so understanding towards Christian's controlling ways.  
We finish our french toast and we both move towards Kate closet. Hmm, does Kate even own anything that would be suitable for work but not skin tight so that my almost visible baby bump would be showing?

I decide on a burgundy colored shift dress with a thin black belt and my black pumps and stockings from yesterday. The dress isn't extremely tight on me and I think it'll work. I put my hair up in a ponytail and finish up with some borrowed mascara.

After a nice and girlie morning with Kate, she decides to drive me to work.

'Hey Ana' she says just as I'm getting out of the car. 'thanks for last night, it was a succes that definitely needs to be repeated sometime soon..'

'definitely'

'So I guess I'll see you on thanksgiving if not before. Go get'em!' I can't help but smile and neither can she.

'Bye Kate' I close the car door and she drives off.

When I get inside I pass the reception and meet Hannah at her desk outside my office.

'Hi Hannah'

'Goodmorning Ana, would you like a cup of tea?'

'That would be great'

'Coming right up. The papers you wanted me to look over are at your desk. Is there anything else?'

'Nope, thank you Hannah'.. 'ugh wait.. you wouldn't happen to have a blackberry charger with you?' I guess it would be a good idea to get that done with to not miss any further calls and such.

'Actually I do' She opens one of her drawers and hands me her charger. 'here you go'

'thanks again Hannah'

I enter my office and get settled. I get my phone charged and 21 missed calls and 7 messages immediately pops up on my screen. Wow, that's a lot, I hope not all of them is from Christian.  
They aren't, some of the calls and messages are from my mom, Sawyer and one of my signed authors. In all there's 14 missed calls from Christian and 4 messages. He must have been really worried, but _why_ does he always do this?!

Just then _your love is king_ starts to play. Ugh I really don't feel like talking to Christian right now. I now that with everything that has been going on I might say some things that I'll regret later and he could as well. So I decide to ignore it. I hope Christian will take the hint that I can't deal with this right now. We need to be face to face and the work hours just isn't an ideal time to discuss this kind of thing.

**When it's finally time **to go home it's 6 PM and I'm exhausted and I'm really not feeling like going home to an angry Christian. I really don't like fighting with him, but I guess sometimes it's just unavoidable. My mom told me to pick my fights and I think that it's best that I let Christian know how I feel when he reacts this way. He might as well learn it now rather than later. Am I being unreasonable here?  
I think that Christian got the hint that I didn't want to talk to him this morning, because he hasn't tried to call one single time since.  
When I get outside a big black SUV is parked on the other side of the street. I'm taking a wild guess here, but I'm positive that it's Christian or one of the security guards. Even though the windows are tinted I stare right at the spot where the driver should be, making him, whoever he is, aware that I know that he's there but that I'm not going to go to the car. Even though I'm exhausted and my feet are beginning to kill me after walking around in heels all day and the fact that's it's kind of cold I turn around a start to walk in the direction I know Escala is located at. I walk in a some what fast pace but it isn't long till I hear my name being called in the distance.

'Ana! Ana! ANA!' The car slows down on the street beside the sidewalk I'm walking on. The backseat window rolls down and there sits Christian in his usual CEO suit, he looks his ususal god-like self, but he has a stern look on his face with a hint of panick.

'What?!' Is he seriously stalking me on a public street. Does he really wonna do this here?

'Where the fuck are you going!?'

'I'm walking home, what does it look like?'

'but why? Are you still mad? Don't be childish Ana' My patience is slowly running out. Is he serious? Once again he acts like I'm the child and he has the nerve to asks me if I'm mad? I abrutly stop and the SUV, which is driven by Taylor I suspect, stops as well. I walk towards the window where Christian is sitting.

'Am _I_ acting childish Christian?! Really!? Yea I'm still mad. Fucking pissed actually! I'm walking home, there's nothing you can do about it. I would appreciate it if you would let me be and just go home. I'll get myself home.' I walk away from Christian's stunned face. I'm slightly aware of a few people on the sidewalk looking our way, but I don't care at this point. I'm sure I'll get hell from him when I get home. I'm probably not the only one in a mood and me yelling at Christian in public is surely not something Christian appreciates. But if he can harass me when I'm supposed to have a night off to myself, I'm allowed to give him a piece of my mind.

**After a long **but most needed walk home, I'm finally in the elevator at Escala. On my way up I'm preparing myself for a furious Christian, but when I get to the lobby I'm met by the sound of a piano. Christian playing the piano.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm momentarily dumbfounded and don't make any attempt to move forwards. When Christian usually plays the piano it's in the middle of the night and at most occasions something is wrong. Is this because of our fight? I don't want Christian to be sad, I just want him to see sense. See things from my perspective. I slowly make my way to the entrance of the great room. Sure enough, Christian is lost in the piece he's playing and doesn't notice me. At least I don't think he notices me, he doesn't make any aknowledgements to my presence anyway. I just stand there and look at him.

After a about 2 minutes he abrutly stops and looks up from the piano, at me. His eyes widen, probably not expecting me eyeing him from the doorway.

'hi' he says hesitantly, most likely expecting me to yell at him. But I suddenly don't feel all that angry, I'm still agritated towards his actions, but I don't feel like yelling.

'hi' I don't move forward, kind of debating with myself what to do next. I want to stand my ground so he knows that I'm serious, but still show him that I'm not mad enough for us not to be okay.

He quietly stands and take a few steps towards me.

'I'm sorry Ana, are you still mad at me?'

'what exactly a you sorry for?" I need to know that he understands.

'I'm sorry for making you angry and I know you don't approve of me going home just because I'm not able to contact you. I know you are a grown woman and are fully capable to make decisions. It's just that I worry and I need to know that you are safe at all times. It frightened me not to be able to contact you and I feared the worse. I didn't see any other way than to let Sawyer look for you, I'm sorry that he woke you in the middle of the night. But you also need to see it from my perspective; I have told you more than once about the dangers riding a car during pregnancy. It would kill me if anything happened to you or Blip. I know you didn't have your phone with you, but then you should have let Sawyer go with you to begin with, if you knew Kate was going to drink'

wow, that was a mouthful...

'I know that it was stupid of me forgetting to charge my phone, but it's just something that happens, especially with a pregnancy-brain like mine. I didn't know Kate was going to drink, it actually wasn't something I had thought about at all. I solved the problem at hand the best way I could, and that involved me driving. Nothing happened and both Blip and I are alright, no big deal. It definately wasn't necessary for you to cancel your work and fly home, as much as I'm happy to see you, I think _that's_ irresponsible. But Christian what has hurts me the most, is you doubting my skills at taking care of Blip. You just assumed that if Kate drank, so would I, I'm not that reckless and I need you to trust me in taking care of Blip. You keep acting like I'm a child who needs to be disciplined, well I'm not.'

I needed to get that off my chest and Christian needed to know how I felt. If I didn't tell him everything now then how would he be able to know in the future?

'baby I'm sorry' he goes all the way over to me and caress my cheek while looking me in the eyes, never breaking contact. 'I love you and trust you with Blip, never doubt that. It's just me and my control issues, I _need_ to know that you are safe at all times, and the only way I know dealing with that is to tell you and take charge...' he keeps running his thump over my cheekbone, 'we both need to work on how to do this. I don't want to hurt you or diminish you, but meet me half way, please. It's so important to me'.

I nod, he is taking this way better than I thought. I thought he would be angry and yell. Hell, I thought _I _would yell and get angry. I guess we have both grown a bit, we are definately both willing to try to accomodate the other one's needs. I love him

I lean forward, suddenly not able to stay away from him any longer. I kiss him and he kisses me back tenderly. He pulls back slightly 'I missed you so much', 'I missed you too Christian, I'm so glad that you're home'. He grabs me around my waist and pull me closer to him. The once tender kiss evolves. I grab Christian by the hair and he tightens his grib on my hips. Soon we are both panting for air. 'let's take this to the bedroom', I smile and nod and he grabs me behind my knees and lift me from the ground. He carries me bridal style towards our bedroom.

* * *

After some tender love-making. Who would have expected that after all that has been going on. We are curled up in bed, our sweaty bodies clinging to each other. Christian is playing with my hair and I am lightly tracing my fingers around his chest. This is where we belong. In each other's arms, not fighting. This is how we cope and reassure each other that we are still fine.  
Christian's other hand finds my stomach and he places his palm over the center of it.

'You are getting bigger' he states

'I'm not _that_ big. Surely nothing much could have happened since you left'

'Trust me, it has... I need to get a better look of you' and he quickly moves the sheet covering both our bodies to the side. I'm completely naked in front of him. He moves and places himself so his face is looming over my stomach. He kisses it and I can feel him smiling against my stomach.

'Right here' he takes my hand and places it where he has just kissed 'you have a little bump'

'really?' I haven't really been studying my bump up close in a couple of days and besides; Christian probably knows my body better than I do. A point he has made many times. It makes me happy thinking about Blip growing, that he or she is a part of me. That Christian and I has made this little miracle together. I must be a mirror of the goofy smile that is playing on Christian's lips. And suddenly I remember the sonogram that Christian haven't had the opportunity to see yet.

'Wait here' I say while I quickly get off the bed, in search of my bag where I have kept the sonogram. I wrap the sheet from the bed around me and make my way to the great room, where I left my bag.

When I come back to the room, Christian is still located on the bed; just like I told him. 'I have something you need to see' I say to him, while holding the sonogram out of sight behind my back.

Christian shift himself to a sitting position and awaits smilingly for my next move.

'Close your eyes' I give myself a moment to appreciate the sight in front of me. My dear husband, the love of my life gloriously naked in front of me and I'm about to show him the first picture of the baby we made together.

I crawl my way across the bed, so I'm sitting in across from him. Wanting to see every expression on his face when he see it. I carefully place the sonogram in his hands, so he his holding it in front of himself.  
'Breath Ana', I exhale 'sorry' I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath.

'You can open your eyes now' and he does very slowly. Probably realising what he is holding before even seeing it.

His eyes locks on the picture.. his breath hitches and I'm not sure; but is his eyes a little teary? He smiles...his special smile. Something I love to see.

After a few moments of him just taking the picture in, remembering every detail, he finally says something..

'wow' and I have to agree with him, it's amazing.

He takes my hand and squeeze it. He looks up and his eyes locks on mine. Gray eyes to blue. 'We are going to be parents' I nod, not able to keep the tears running down my face any longer. He leans forward and kisses my lips tenderly. 'Your lips is so soft when you cry'.. I'm so happy right this moment in time, I don't ever want to forget this perfect moment and the joy that accompanies it.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy and honestly suffered from a little writers block. Your reviews and feedback has been what has kept me going. I hope you enjoyed the chapter?** **I will try to update as soon as possible, but no promises to when that will be. Thank you for being so patient with me and for your lovely words. :)**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I know! I'm not that fond of author's notes myself.. (always gives me false hope) :(

But I thought, it was time for me to give you guys and explanation and 'update' on this story. To put it mildly; I was/am in kind of a writer's block... while at the same time being super busy with exams (still am) and when I had the free time, I'm almost sorry to say, that I spend it on other obsessions on fanfic. I have been OBSESSED with boondock saints, the walking dead (love me some Daryl Dixon ;) ) and have played around with the thought of my own walking dead fic...

I have NOT given up on this story, far from it.. it's just taking me a while (a looooong while) to get in the mindset of fifty shades again... don't give up on me or this story! I truly appreciate your reviews and many kind words.. THOSE are what keeps me going 3 it would make me sooo happy if you let me know if you have any ideas where this story should go.. do you guys have any 'scenes/situations' that you want to play out? please let me know :-)

Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are the best!

ps. If you have any questions or anything else (?) feel free to PM me :)


End file.
